streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends at the Table
Friends at the Table is a podcast about critical worldbuilding, smart characterization, and fun interaction between good friends. Presented by StreamFriends.tv and RunButton.net. Visit the official website here. Features: Ali, Keith, Jack, Nick, Art, and Austin. Cover art by Craig Sheldon. Intro music by Jack; you can get it here at Bandcamp. Map art by Janine. You can find the podcast here , on iTunes, and on the YouTube channel. Dungeon World Actual Play 00: We’re Not Calling It Duckberg: '''In our first episode, Austin staples "post-" onto the front of genres he doesn't love to create new ones he maybe likes more. You know, genres like "post-fantasy" and "post-post-apocalypse." Meanwhile, Art struggles with what faith after looks like after the end of the world, Keith wants to burn the past down, Ali finally gets her talking ghost sword, Jack designs a culture devoted to warehouses and index cards, and Nick thinks a lot about Elven privilege. '''Austin: Keith is a time wizard. Keith: '''Every time I have to (bleep) (bleep) it gets funnier. '''Austin: '''The elves can die at another age than infinity. '''Keith: Let's break elves! Let's make elves the worst thing you can be. / Austin: I like elves, I wanna be clear, I'm pro elf, historically speaking. / Keith: I'm anti-elf. I'm not anti-elf, I'm anti...elf stuff. Art: We're all gonna fish all damn day. Art: Whoa, whoa, if you wanna see a dick bong, hold on. / Austin: 'No, no! Oh boy. '''Austin: '''We'll figure it out. I have documents. I have ways and means. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 01: We Have Not Yet Begun To Be Pompous: '''Our Dungeon World campaign kicks off, as the party lands on a strange island, dominated by a giant tower. Austin makes a beach landing seem much harder than it needs to, causing Ali to wonder if her armor is too heavy. Keith learns about what birds eat and Art learns how they talk. Jack admires some paintings. Nick demonstrates how to disappear completely, and at the worst possible time. '''Austin: '...gross James Joyce stuff. '''Austin: Welcome to Dungeon World. Austin types stuff. Art: How do people know if they're in love if they're not rolling dice? Jack: 'How buoyant are you, Art? '''Art: '(regarding his voice that transcends language) They're hearing in Bird or whatever. '''Art: '''I don't own a printer, what kind of fancy person do you think I am? '''Dungeon World Actual Play 02: You Found Out What Was Magical: '''The party finally enters the mysterious tower on Eventide Island. Ali peaks through, hides behind, and struggles to open various doors. Jack and Art play a game of telephone with a very busy chef. Nick deals with lots of books. Austin wonders what knives think about. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 03: A Podcast About Listening: '''The party confronts a small group of strange. Art continues to invent new titles for his deity. Jack helps Ali be even better at sword-ing. Nick continues to show off how invisible he can be. Austin does a terrible accent. Keith is currently a couger. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 04: Is It Time Already?: A special double episode finale to our first adventure! The party continues its skirmish with the loyal servants of Good King Samot and then.... Art and Jack share a special moment with a beautiful man. Nick covets a book. Keith covets a knife. Ali has no patience for any of this. Dungeon World Actual Play 05: What’s a Good Name For A Ship?: '''The start of our second Dungeon World adventure! Austin splits the party... permanently. Jack runs into an old friend. Ali plays it cool under pressure. Keith gets the group into a wicked boat party. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 06: A Bad Trip: '''The game shifts away from the Boat Party, and towards a group that's a little... colder. Andrew Lee Swan finally joins the battle. Nick's trademark spell goes a little wonky. Art leads the party astray. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 07: Boat Party?: '''This week, Fero (Keith) stretches his sea wings, Lem (Jack) enters an oceanic battle of the bands, and Hella (Ali) decides that a boat full of hung over party guests is definitely a match for an Undead Pirate Lord's Galleon. Meanwhile, Austin considers the shaving habits of the undead. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 08: On The Tip Of Your Tongue: '''Thorondir (Andrew) meets a cool new friend, the Great Fantasmo (Nick) makes a substantial effort to remain, well, substantial, and Hadrian (Art) says his prayers... or at least tries to. '''Art: '''That's what I hope the world is like, right? Everyone's one good Discern Realities check away from being a better person. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 09: I’m Not Happy With This Decision At All: '''This week, Fero (Keith) learns to swim, Lem (Jack) connects with an undead pastry chef, and Hella (Ali) makes a decision that will change the course of our adventure. Meanwhile, Austin develops a thing for chickens. '''Jack: '''Anybody got any pastries we can use as leverage? / '''Keith: I have a honeybun. Jack: What? Ali: '''You're in the ocean. '''Keith: It's a wet honeybun. Dungeon World Actual Play 10: Chekhov’s Torture Elf: '''Hadrian (Art) struggles with divine vocabulary, Thorondir (Andrew) shows off his fancy Ranger skills, and the Great Fantasmo (Nick) explains thee intricacies of magical air mattresses. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 11: Like Sneaky Little Sneaks: '''The group comes upon a curious city. Hella (Ali) tries shush her sword, Lem (Jack) catalogues everything, and Fero (Keith) is as quiet as a mouse and also is a mouse. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 12: Knowledge and Ignorance: '''Thorondir (Andrew) forgets what water is, Hadrian (Art) nearly sacrifices himself for his faith, and Fantasmo (Nick) finally proves that maybe he isn't completely worthless. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 13: What A Surprise: What A Surprise: Lem (Jack) makes a new friend while Hella (Ali) and Fero (Keith) eavesdrop on all the city politics. Austin: '''He's undead, he's not a jerk! '''Dungeon World Actual Play: Holiday Special 01: I Don’t Know What’s in That Box: '''In the seaside port of Velas, it is Sun Day, the Long Day, the Day of High Sun, the most holy 20 hours of the year. Visitors from across the region have come to visit their families, to celebrate in the streets, and to sweat under the heat of Samothese's Gift. But when not everyone in town lives to see the sun rise, the party is recruited to investigate the murder... and the conspiracy behind it. Inspired by Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective, by Raymond Edwards, Suzanne Goldberg, and Gary Grady. Check out the investigation documents here! And the map of Velas here! '''Austin: '''It's fantasy marijuana. It's got an apostrophe in the middle. '''Dre: This went from a Law and Order questioning to a Wire ''questioning. '''Austin:' (to Lem) Is Lem short for Lemon?! Has anyone called you their little lemon?! Dre: '''Art, do you have any questions? / '''Art: '''Yes, but I'd like to preface my questions with a short monologue about the nature of evil. '''Dungeon World Actual Play: Holiday Special 02: I’ve Killed Monsters: '''The party had just begun to piece together clues about the mysterious murder in the fields of Velas when a blizzard struck the city. Now, under terrible conditions (and with limited time), they must uncover the secret motivations and conspiracies behind the crime. Can they find justice? And if so, at what cost? '''Art: '''Are we counting talking to a dead guy as physical evidence? '''Dre: ''Someone's getting arrowed by the end of this investigation! '''Austin:' I lost my car keys in a printer once! Austin: '''Ringo's letter to the Corinthians was really important. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 14: A Fire Hydrant of Divinity: '''Austin scrambles to come up with interesting loot, Fantasmo (Nick) tests the limit of his fame and presence, Hadrian (Art) puts his neck on the line for his friends, and Thorondir (Andrew) learns that you can't go home again. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 15: Have You Ever Swung A Sword At A Ghost Before?: Hella (Ali) tests the sharpness of her magic sword, Lem (Jack) tests the limits of a new friendship, Fero (Keith) tests the hardness of the floor, and Austin tests his ability to do a British voice. Dungeon World Actual Play 16: Those Woods You Chose: '''Fantasmo (Nick) and Hadrian (Art) find out what it's like inside of a Snow Elf prison. Thorondir (Andrew) discovers that, even after facing down a being of living ice, the coldest things in the world are made of flesh and blood. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 17: As Death’s Eyes Look Over The World: '''Hella (Ali) considers making a a fateful promise, Lem (Jack) receives a special gift, and Fero (Keith) makes new strides in the field of faux pas. '''Dungeon World Actual Play 18: Magic (Or Something) Is All Around Us: Fantasmo (Nick), Thorondir (Andrew), and Hadrian (Art) finally arrive at the center of erasure. If you can overlook the strange figures moving in the distance, the imposing size of the tower, and the brutal weight of history, it's actually pretty nice! Fan interpretation of team boat party from @silverskinned on Twitter! Fan interpretation of team ice party from @silverskinned on Twitter! Dungeon World Actual Play 19: Violence Mulligan Mulligan: Lem King (Jack) holds a dissenting opinion, Fero (Keith) visits the zoo to make a new friend, and Hella (Ali) meets up with an old one. Dungeon World Actual Play 20: Do I Feel Followed?: Phantasmo catches up with an old friend, Thorondir considers the past, and Hadrian decides to carry yet another burden for the party. Samot meets the God of Wolves. Dungeon World Actual Play 21: The Storm Over Tristero: On the eve of a crisis in the seaside city of Nacre, Fero nominates himself for public service, Lem King finds himself surrounded and alone, and Hella... oh Hella. Austin: Don't be a murder dweeb. Dungeon World Actual Play 22: Closing the Window: Thorondir does a little shopping, Hadrian goes for a little jaunt, and the Great Fantasmo makes a little mistake. Austin launches a new podcast about door knobs. Dungeon World Actual Play 23: Spinning Straw Out Of Gold: Hella receives words from the outside, Lem tries to play his part and Fero starts the show with a show stopper. Dungeon World Actual Play 24: A Paladin is a Tool: Hadrian learns it's a tough thing to be obliged, Thorondir waits patiently, and the Great Fantasmo won't turn down a free meal. And something about Sting. Dungeon World Actual Play 25: Work Off Your Sins: The court proceedings continue. Lem leans into conspiracy theory, Fero tries to save his friends by throwing them under the bus, and Hella takes the stand. The crowd reacts. The life of the case comes to a close. Dungeon World Actual Play 26: Why Are You Here, Again?: Hadrian recommends splitting up, Thorondir grows uneasy, and the Great Fantasmo finally finds his voice. Art: What percent stone am I? Nick: Thorondir is basically Shaggy. / Austin: That's true! / Andrew: Whoa, hey, whoa, just 'cause I like to get my dad high on special arrows doesn't mean I'm Shaggy! / Austin: That was my favorite episode of Scooby-Doo. Dungeon World Actual Play 27: The Shores of Ordenna: In this season finale of the "Boat Party" group, Lem is torn, Fero is frustrated, and Hella finds herself face to face with the last scion of the line of Tristero. Jack: You know we did the exact opposite of saving the day, right? Dungeon World Actual Play 28: A Choice About What You Believe: In the season finale of Friends at the Table: Dungeon World, The Great Fantasmo (Nick Scratch) makes a new friend, Thorondir (Andrew Swan) tries to keep his friends safe, and Hadrian (Art Tebbel) finishes a chase he didn't realize he'd started.Category:Streams